A Wintry Night
by MuseandMe2
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn are stranded on a snowy planet. What happens next in close quarters leaves both of them breathless.


Kathryn Janeway sat by the small log cabin window and pulled the fur blanket across her lap close to her. Voyager had arrived at a deserted class M planet yesterday and Chakotay had suggested they investigate it together for possible supplies and a change of scenery for the crew.

Hugging the fur tight, she watched snowflakes drop from an overcast sky at a furious pace blanketing the cold ground outside and raising the drifts even higher. The wind howled in the stone chimney as the storm winds whipped. She felt a slight shudder in the walls before glancing over at Chakotay who sat at the kitchen table. "This is your idea of a good time?"

The storm had come up quickly and he had guided her to the small wooden structure tucked away in the woods they had been exploring. So far, no native inhabitants had made themselves known and probably wouldn't given the fierceness of the weather. Chakotay smiled and placed the small figurine he had been whittling to pass the time down. He rose and walked over to join her. "It's a blizzard. Surely, you've seen them back home in Indiana."

"Yes, I have, Commander. That's why I went to work in space."

Chakotay sat and placed his arm around her. "Well, I can think of something much more fun to do if watching Mother Nature bores you so."

Her eyes closed as his warm fingertips brushed across the nape of her neck. "Chakotay," she whispered. "We can't."

"Yes," he whispered in her ear. "We can, Kathryn. You just have to let it happen."

"_Tuvok to Captain Janeway. Please respond."_

The Captain jumped up from her seat and Chakotay fell back with a sigh. "Yes, Tuvok!" she said. "Can you get a transporter lock?"

"_Negative, Captain. The weather interference is too great. And since you and the Commander do not appear to be in any immediate danger..."_

Her shoulders dropped. "Understood. We'll try again in the morning, Lieutenant."

"_Try not to have too much fun, Captain." _

Janeway stiffened. Even though Tom Paris' voice was muffled, Kathryn heard his comment loud and clear. She placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, Mr. Paris? Did you have something to communicate?"

"_No…no ma'am, Captain."_

"Mr. Tuvok?" she said.

"_I can assure you, Captain. I have things well in hand here."_

Kathryn smiled at the tone of Tuvok's voice and knew Mr. Paris would be having a stern conversation with the Vulcan shortly. "Understood. We'll speak again in the morning, Lieutenant. You have the bridge."

As the channel closed, she turned around to see Chakotay staring at her with a bemused smile. "Commander?"

He tugged at his ear and shrugged. "I would apologize but I'm not sorry, Captain."

Her eyes narrowed. "You planned this all along, didn't you?"

Chakotay's eyebrows rose. "I did?" He put a hand over his heart. "I swear…"

"Save it, Commander!" she snapped. "You broke your oath to Starfleet. Why not betray me too?"

Chakotay's face darkened as he slowly rose to face her. "I think you need to reword what you just said to me, Captain."

She raised her chin. "I don't think I do. You bring me down here under false pretenses. You trap us here and cut me off from the ship. Why? Am I about to be mutinied again?"

"You are not cut off from the ship! You just spoke to Tuvok. Our return has been delayed. I had no idea this planet could whip up a weather system like that. And obviously neither did you!"

"Well, it's your job as First Officer to check that, isn't it? And you know what, Commander? I think you did. I think you knew we would be stuck here and you planned all of this with Mr. Paris no less from the sound of it." She crossed her arms and closed the space between them. "Go ahead. Tell me I'm wrong."

Chakotay took a deep breath and shook his head. "Okay. Following your logic, would it be so bad if I wanted to give you a nice night away from your responsibilities? You're obviously overworked and it makes you cranky."

"Cranky?" Her arms dropped. "Commander, you haven't even begun to see cranky. Just who exactly do you think I am?"

"A human female. One who is attracted to me and would enjoy a nice unplanned night away. Just the two of us."

"You mean you thought you would trap me here and then have your way with me?"

Chakotay frowned. "Yes, Kathryn. That's exactly what I planned." He threw his hands up. "See how well my plan worked? You're doing exactly what I want to do with you right now!" He shook his head again. "I don't know why I even try. Same argument! Different setting! You know best! You always do and, as you can see, my plan has worked perfectly. You have no idea how much I am enjoying our time together right now!" He stalked back to the table and grabbed his wooden figure. Dropping himself into his chair, he picked up the knife and said, "I'll sleep out here. There are extra blankets in the chest at the foot of the bed."

Kathryn studied him for a minute. "Did you put them there?" She waited but he did not respond. "Chakotay?"

He looked up and pointed. "I'm done answering your questions. Unless you want to order me to respond to you, this conversation is over."

Kathryn glanced at his hand and said, "Is that a threat?"

Chakotay followed her eyes to the knife he held. Clutching it tight, a surge of anger rushed through him and he flung it into the wall beside him where it stuck straight in the log. "Yes, Captain! Consider yourself threatened. The crew should be mutinying as we speak. Congratulations, you and your ship now belong to me."

Kathryn's mouth dropped but, before she could compose herself, Chakotay flipped the table and jumped across it to grab her. She felt his tight grip on her arm and hip as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. She clawed at him with her free arm and kicked her feet but to no avail.

He threw her onto the bed and quickly grabbed her wrists pinning her beneath him. "What kind of fun shall we have now, Kathryn? The storm has given us plenty of time to make some."

"Get away from me," she hissed.

"No, I don't think so. That's not fun. Try something else."

Her blue eyes caught his dark ones as his grip tightened. "Please, Chakotay. Why are you doing this? Talk to me."

"I just tried to talk to you but you're too busy being the captain. You don't listen." His lips dipped down to hers as he said, "But you are going to finally relax and shut up and listen to me now."

A chill went up her spine as he pressed against her. "Please," she whispered.

His forehead beaded in sweat. "Please, what, Kathryn?"

"Please, don't do this."

He grinned. "I haven't done anything yet. But I'm about to and I promise you will enjoy it."

She shook her head. "No, I won't. Please don't do this. Don't hurt me."

Chakotay's smile faltered and he pulled away. "I have no intention of hurting you."

Kathryn released her breath and licked her lips. "Thank you."

Chakotay followed her tongue as it peeked out between her teeth and, in a flash, he pressed his lips against hers.

A muffled no was the only word she managed to get out before his mouth and body fully met with hers. After a few seconds, he drew back and she blinked away tears. "You, you said you wouldn't hurt me. Please don't do this."

Chakotay lifted himself off of her and released her arms. He still towered over her as he leaned across and drew a small cloth from the side table. He wound it and said, "Don't make me angry, Kathryn."

Kathryn rubbed at her arm and looked at his dark face. "This has gone on long enough, Commander. We're done here."

With a large rip, Chakotay separated the cloth into two small ties and nodded his head. "Get back on the bed."

She shook her head. "No. This game ends now."

His lips thinned as he said, "You can do it yourself or I will put you there. Your choice. 5…4…3…2…"

Kathryn scrambled to the slatted wooden headboard and drew her knees to her chest. "I've done what you asked! Stop this right now, Commander! There is no need to do any of this!"

Chakotay smoothed the two pieces of cloth and winked. "You have no idea what my needs are but you're about to find out, Captain."

As he moved to grab her, Kathryn slapped her combadge and yelled, "Captain to Voyager! Security…"

Chakotay covered her mouth with his hand. Ripping her combadge from her uniform, he flung it across the room and said, "No one is coming to save you, Kathryn! Now relax!" Tackling one of her flailing arms, he held it against one of the carved wooden posts and quickly secured it.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't do this to me!"

Just then, Tuvok rushed in with several security men behind him, phasers leveled at the Commander.

"Step away from the Captain. Now!" Tuvok ordered.

Chakotay slowly raised his arms and moved away. "You ruined our plans, Kathryn."

"Your plans have changed," Tuvok responded.

Chakotay stared at her. "You shouldn't have interrupted me. You'll pay for this."

Kathryn pulled herself up and made quick work of untying her bound hand. "Well, we'll see. I guess next time you'll have to try harder, Commander." She smiled and leaned forward to wind her arms around her neck. "Do I ever forget to tell you how much I love playing these games with you?"

He stared at her for a moment before matching her smile. As he bent down to kiss her, he said, "Computer, delete all holodeck characters."

Tuvok and the security team vanished as Chakotay's hands found her waist and he began to undress her. "You're really going to pay for that."

Her fingers pulled up his uniform as she said, "Well, Commander, I truly hope so."


End file.
